Is Love Eternal?
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: Rosanna's parents were murdered by Oroku Saki and she wants to know why. With the help of four new friends, will she find out why or will it end in disaster? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Transformers or anything. Just my Oc's**

* * *

Hello my name is Rosanna Elsa Swan. I have blond hair, blue eyes. I am 5'6'' tall. I am sixteen and I live in New York with my Grandmother. My parents died when I was six. they were killed by Oroku Saki. Because of him I have to live with my Grandmother.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of my grandmother yelling at my uncle. "SHE IS NOT GOING WITH YOU!" I sighed and got dressed. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Grandma, I'm going out." I said.

"Alright dear, be careful." she said and I nodded. I walked outside and turned left. I didn't have plans on going anywhere really. After a few hours I walked towards home. As I walked down the sidewalk I was pulled into an alley. I looked at who pulled me. He was dressed in all black. The Foot.

I stood and said. "What do you want?!"

"You to come with us." One said.

"Never." I hissed.

"Then die!" another hissed and charged. He kicked at my head but I ducked and sweeped his leg out from under him. Another came and I punched him in the face, then kicked him in the gut. The third stabbed me with a Sai. I fell to the ground."

I don't care Leo, I am gonna help her." I heard a voice say, then four bodies jumped from the roof. They are turtles. I watched them kick the Foot's behinds. Once the Foot retreated the turtles turned to me, who was laying on the ground holding her side. One turtle had a blue mask, another had a purple mask, another had an orange mask, and the last had a red mask. The purple masked turtle knelt down as black started to dot my vision.

"Hey, stay awake-" I didn't hear the rest because I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke in a somewhat dark room. I tried to sit but a voice stopped me. "Don't move, please." the purple turtle came over.

"Who are you?" I asked, sitting up with his help.

"Donatello, but you can call me Donnie." he said.

"Rosanna." I said as he helped me off of the bed. we walked out of the one room and into another and I saw the other turtles and a over-sized rat

"ah, it would seem our guest is awake." the rat said. "My name is Splinter and these are my sons. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo." he pointed to the blue masked turtle, the red masked turtle, and the orange masked turtle.

"Call us Leo, Raph, and Mikey" Leo said.

"My name is Rosanna Elsa Swan. Nice to meet all of you." I said, smiling.

"Swan? that sounds familiar." Leo muttered.

"Are you thinking of Elizabeth and Richard Swan? They were on the news a few years ago." Donnie suggested. "Yes that was it." Leonardo said. I looked down as a tear escaped and started running down my face.

"Rosanna are you alright?" Splinter asked.

"Y-yeah." I said, sitting on the couch.

"Then why are you crying, dudette?" Mikey asked.

"Elizabeth and Richard Swan were my parents." I answered

"What happened?" Donnie asked.

"They were murdered. By Oroku Saki." I said and they gasped.

"The Shredder!"

* * *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Transformers or anything. Just my Oc's**

* * *

"The Shredder!"

I nodded and sat on the couch. "Yeah, now I live with my Grandmother and have an uncle who wants me to live with him. They constantly argue."  
Mikey hugged me and said. "I'm sorry, dudette."  
I returned the hug and said. "Thanks."  
"Why don't you tell us more about yourself, Rosanna?" Splinter asked.  
"What would you like to know?" I asked, looking at him.  
"Who trained you to fight?" Raph asked  
"Me." I said and he looked shocked.  
"You are pretty good for a self trained fighter." Mikey said and I smiled.  
"Thanks." I murmured.  
"What else can you do?" Mikey asked.  
"Well, I can control the elements. I have Telekinesis, Telepathy, Shape-shifting, and a few other things." I said.  
"What weapons do you wield?" Raph asked  
"A-er-special blade of mine and Kitchen knives." I stammered  
"Really?" Donnie asked in disbelief, "Kitchen knives?"  
"Uh, Yeah?" I said, but it came out more of a question.  
"What is your "special blade"?" Raph asked.  
"Have you herd of something called a "Key Blade"?" I asked  
"The Keyblade is a powerful and mysterious type of weapon in the universe. Only those with the strongest of heart may wield it. Keyblades are mysterious weapons that share a link with their owners, I believe." Splinter said.  
"Yes, that is correct. I have many enemies that can be quite...troublesome, though." I said.  
"How so?" Donnie asked.  
"Have you heard of the heartless?" I asked.  
"I believe so, but I am not sure though." Mikey said.

"The Heartless are beings of darkness that manifest in two forms, "Pureblood" and "Emblem". While most Heartless are in fact manifested hearts, they behave entirely devoid of emotion, and thus were named "Heartless". But,If one such as you, Raphael, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless.  
"The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then...At times, if someone with a strong heart and will-be they evil or good-becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own. An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence-for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse-they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!  
"While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII." That was what Master Yen Sid has taught us before we had to go on our journey." I said

"What do you mean "we"?" Raph asked.  
"Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I." I said.  
"Who-" Donnie was cut off by my phone ringing.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hey, sweetheart, I need to to stay away from home, alright?" Grandma said  
"What why?" I asked.  
"It is not safe I-Ah!" I heard a swish then she screamed.  
"Grandma? GRANDMA!" I yelled before hearing the dial tone.  
"What's wrong?" Leo asked when I hung up.  
"I think someone killed my grandma. I need to make sure." I said before running towards the exit. I got out and ran home.

I busted open the door and saw grandma laying face down in blood.  
"It's good to see you again, young Rosanna."  
I turned to see...

* * *

Please review.  
Can anyone make a guess on who the mystery person is?


End file.
